


Not really by accident

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Some things are just meant to happen.
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Sanada Genichirou
Kudos: 2





	Not really by accident

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2013-11-08

Sanada groaned when he woke up, he was having one hell of a hangover. The man opened his eyes and looked at an unfamiliar ceiling. Only now the stoic male noticed that he was not alone in the bed. It inwardly shocked Sanada to see a rather familiar mop of platinum blond hair next to him. Only one thing went through Sanada's mind, when he felt that he was naked: 'Please let this be a bad dream.'

''Mmh…'' Niou cuddled up closer to Sanada, while slowly waking up. The raven haired male pushed Niou away, not too gently. ''Ouch! What?!'' The blond was not too pleased with the wake up call.

''Shut up, Niou.'' Sanada ordered harshly.

''Sanada? Wait, did we?'' 

''Shut up.''

Niou blinked, was there a hint of red on Sanada's face? ''I'll use the bathroom.'' With that Niou got up and walked into said room, only in his birthday suit. Before the water started running, the blond stuck his head out again and said, ''By the way we did have sex and use a condom next time.''

Now Sanada's face was definitely red and he was inwardly cursing himself. ''It's not my day.'' Sanada growled, getting up and starting to look for his boxers. Niou walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. 

''The aspirin is in the top right cupboard.'' Niou said while looking for some clothes. 

''Thank you.''

The blond walked up behind Sanada and wrapped his arms around him.

''Do you have any regrets?'' Niou whispered in Sanada's ear.

''Get off, Niou.''

''Think I did that last night.''

''NIOU!''

*

~''Fuck Niou, you're tight.'' Sanada groaned.  
''Please, need you…'' The blond moaned, while pushing back against Sanada's fingers inside of him.  
''You do?''  
''Yes, please, please.'' Niou pleaded, almost sobbing.  
The raven haired male smirked and pulled his fingers out, which drew a whimper from Niou.  
''Slut.'' Sanada growled and pushed inside, harsh and fast.  
''Ahh!'' Niou almost screamed in pleasure.  
''Such a slut.'' Sanada growled again.  
''Yes, your slut.'' The blond moaned, while Sanada fucked him without mercy.

Niou soon was moaning and screaming, because Sanada was hitting his prostate with every thrust. The rhythm was harsh and fast, just how they liked it. Their moans and grunts got louder and more frequent, as they drove themselves closer and closer to the edge.  
''SANADA!'' Niou screamed his lover's name during his orgasm, while Sanada bit into Niou's shoulder as he followed the blond after a few more thrusts.~

Sanada woke up drenched in sweat and breathing hard.  
''Fuck.'' He whispered, when he realized that had been one of the most intense wet dreams about Niou of all people. The normally stoic male tried to calm his breath, still feeling the intensity of his orgasm.

*

To say Niou was surprised when Sanada called was the understatement of the year.

''We need to talk. I'm on my way to your place.'' Was all Sanada had said, before hanging up.  
So now Niou was waiting for the raved haired male to show up. As soon as the doorbell rang the door was opened and the blond was pushed up against the wall.

''This,'' Sanada said while pressing his erection close to Niou's thigh, ''is all your fault.''

Niou smirked and replied, ''Is that so?''

''Yes, so you will have to take responsibility for it.''

Now Niou's eyes were shining with mischief while he got an idea. It took Sanada by surprise when the blond went down on his knees and unzipped Sanada's pants.  
''I am sure you'll like this.'' Was all the kneeling male said before he took the head of Sanada's by now freed cock into his mouth and gave it a harsh suck.

The only thing the dark haired man could do in reaction was to grab Niou's hair, while a mixture of a moan and a growl left his mouth.  
Niou enjoyed the rough treatment. The blond hated it when his lovers were so careful as if he would break. He showed his appreciation by swallowing more of Sanada's length.

This broke Sanada's last bit of control, his grip on Niou's hair tightened and he started to fuck the blond's mouth. Which caused the blond to moan, the vibrations of the sound making Sanada groan. Niou could feel that his partner was getting closer and closer to the edge. The blond relaxed his throat and with that deepthroated Sanada.

Seeing and feeling this caused the dark haired male to loose it, with one harsh thrust and a low growl he came. Niou tried his best to swallow every drop, but it simply was too much, some of the cum was dripping down the blond's chin.

''This look suits you, Niou.'' Sanada said slightly out of breath.

''Mmh, I know a look that would suit me even better.'' Niou purred in reply.

''Let's take this to a more comfortable place and then I'll show you how you'd look best.'' Sanada said, the promise of pleasure in his dark voice making Niou shiver.

The blond tried his best to not give into Sanada yet, well at least not completely, but it was hard for him. Something about Sanada made him want to submit to the man and the way Sanada looked at him right now did not help Niou at all.

''Hope my bed will do.'' The blond said, while crawling up the mattress in a way that screamed 'ravish me!'.

''It'll do. Now, strip!'' Sanada ordered.

Niou followed the order with shaking hands, by now sure that he wouldn't be able to resist Sanada's power at all. He slowly looked towards the raven haired man, who was equally undressed leaning against the headboard. Niou could practically feel the dominance Sanada was radiating and Sanada knew it.

''Come here.'' Sanada smirked when the blond obeyed, knowing which power he had over the trickster. He pulled Niou into a demanding kiss, enjoying the sounds the blond made.

''Prepare yourself for me, make it a good show.'' Sanada enjoyed the control he had over Niou, he had never felt this powerful and alive before.

Niou could feel Sanada's eyes on him, while he got into a good position. He hurriedly uncapped the lube and squeezed some of it onto his eager fingers. The blond made sure that Sanada could see everything he did, while he slowly pushed the first digit into his twitching anus.

''Make sure to stretch yourself well.'' Sanada said in a low voice dripping with arousal.

''Nngh, someone is very eager, huh?'' Niou moaned, while two fingers were buried knuckle-deep in his ass.

''Just who is eager here?'' Sanada said with a tight grip on Niou's dripping erection.

''Ah, Sanada.'' The blond moaned loudly, as he slammed a third finger into himself.

''I think you are ready enough. Spread yourself open.'' Niou followed the order and downright presented himself to Sanada.

''Please, Sanada.''

A grin spread on the emperor's lips, he could see and hear the other's need for him and he loved the   
feeling it brought him.

''Good little slut. Have your reward.'' Sanada purred, while getting into position. With one harsh thrust Sanada was seated inside of Niou. Who's mouth fell open, but no sound escaped.  
''Let me hear you, slut.'' The dark haired male growled and without waiting for Niou to adjust started to move.

''Good, nhgh, yes! Fuck me.'' Niou moaned, meeting each of Sanada's violent thrusts. The blond felt like he was being torn and yet he wasn't, he loved the feeling.   
Sanada had to bite back a groan, the harsher he was with Niou, the tighter the blond got.

''You love being used like this, don't you?''

''Yes. Yes! Use me!''

Niou was getting closer to the edge, with every hit against his prostate.  
Sanada would have grinned if he could have but it did take him quite some of his control not to come. Oh how he loved all of this, the power, the raw lust and most of all the ass he was fucking.

''C-Close, Sanada, so close…''

''Then come, Niou.''

A low moan escaped the blond, who was drowning in pleasure.

''I-I'm-SANADA!'' With that Niou came hard, so hard that he was seeing black and white spots.

''Shit!'' Sanada cursed, feeling how the blond beneath him got even tighter.  
The dark haired male couldn't hold on much longer as well, he bit down on Niou's neck while he came. He could taste a hint of metal, which meant he had bitten hard enough to break the skin of his partner. A primal part of him feeling proud of the mark it would leave on the trickster’s skin.

Niou lay panting on the bed, while Sanada collapsed on top of him.  
''That was fun.'' Niou purred after a moment, completely content with the situation.  
Sanada growled something that could have been a 'Shut up''. He had decided to worry about all this after some sleep and maybe, just maybe, he would get a repeat performance and wouldn't have to worry about it at all…


End file.
